bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Inversions
Inversions are a non-playable race and the malevolent and corrupted entities that inhabit the 4th Dimension. They can be very formidable enemies, as they are able to corrupt nearby objects and can take almost anything as a host. However, they can only take 3rd Dimensional beings and objects as hosts, and prefer humans and mannequins as hosts. Since the 4th Dimension is outside of the alternate timelines of the 3rd Dimension, Inversions do not change from timeline to timeline, as they exist outside of it. Description It is impossible for any inhabitant of the 3rd Dimension to see the true 4th Dimensional form of the Inversions. Most appear humanoid, although other Inversions can appear to be animals or shapeless blobs. No matter what form they take, parts of their bodies always have the appearance of being warped, glitched out, or in the middle of dissolving. And no matter what form they take, some of their limbs or other extremities are misshapen and disproportionate. Like Bulk Beings, Inversions cannot reproduce or be created through the same means, and some say that they aren't actually alive. Yet, they possess many traits that can denote them as "being alive". They display emotions on a more regular basis than Bulk Beings. Since they are made up of corrupted material, they cannot survive outside the 4th Dimension. They can, however, project themselves into other dimensions via rifts. They can also use larger rifts to take over the minds of weaker beings and use them as hosts. Their host will suddenly get glitched out body parts, unless they were an inanimate object, which will return to normal once the Inversion leaves. If the Inversion is suddenly and violently cast out, it can even kill the host. If it is successfully cast out without killing the host, it will leave the host dazed, disoriented, and with only a vague memory of what happened while under the control of the the Inversion. Inversions have no definite gender, but like Bulk Beings, they can "establish" one for themselves. They do not need to eat, but can consume beings from lower dimensions. History Inversions arose sometime after the Bulk Beings of the 5th Dimension. The 4th Dimension at the time was empty and barren. Then, it began to be filled with the waste from the 3rd Dimension, coming in the form of broken and corrupted parts of reality. Some of it contained sentience, and condensed with more corrupted energy into the first Inversions. They want nothing more than to drag all 3rd Dimensional life into their dimension. However, their lack of organization makes it impossible, leaving them to only kill individual 3rd Dimensional inhabitants. Society The Inversions have no rulers, no government, no social order, or any other aspects of a society. They all tend to act like nomads within their own dimension. They do not have their own language, but speak in corrupted, glitchy, and distorted versions of any language from the 3rd Dimension. Stats INTelligence unknown Host stats increased by 5 All stats increase by 10 within the 4th Dimension Cosmic Awareness. All other stats unknown Trivia * Inversions seem incapable of showing kindness. * It is unknown if they can speak the language of the Bulk Beings. Gallery InversionDummies.jpg|Inversions using mannequins as hosts to surround and consume a human Inversion1.jpg|An Inversion with a strong hold over its host InversionMannequins.jpg|A group of Inversions in mannequins Category:Races Category:Lore